The Beautiful Miracles Appearence
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: This is the end story of my four part Big Bang Theory Shenny fan fic. Sheldon and Penny finally tell their parents about the twins and Penny gives birth. Very adorable ending...


OK, FOR EVERYONE READING THIS STORY, READ "THE UNEXPLAINABLE LOVE CONFLICTION" FIRST! THEN AFTER THAT, READ "THE ULTRASONIC INVESTIGATION". FINALLY, READ "THE BABY SHOWER EXPERIMENT".

YOU MUST READ ALL OF THESE FIRST SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

NOW, ONTO THE REAL STORY...

* * *

><p>When Amy brought Priya into the room, Penny was terrified. If Priya really did make her take the lie detector test, Amy would never speak to her again and she would lose a close friend.<p>

"I'm going to ask you one last time Penny," Amy was extremely serious, "Are you going to stick with your current story before we proceed?" Penny flushed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Sheldon burst out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the pants he had grabbed. Amy glanced at Sheldon then back to Penny. She stood up and walked over to Sheldon.

"Did you hear everything that was said?" Amy's face became bright red with anger as a blushing Sheldon tried furiously to get his pants back on.

"Yes and as you know I am not one to lie so I am finally going to speak up," he glanced at Penny who was mouthing the word 'no' in his direction, "I am going to tell the truth about this whole thing. Amy, I am terminating our Relationship Agreement. I still hope we can be friends but I just can't go on living a lie. I have been seeing Penny for the last 21 weeks. In fact, you came in just as we had finished having coitus. That explains why I'm missing my shirt. Also to answer your question, the fetuses that Penny is currently carrying are in fact mine. My DNA implanted itself into Penny's unsuspecting eggs. I'm sorry." Amy looked at Sheldon then at Penny then at Priya. She stared at Sheldon dead in the face with a very neutral expression.

"If that's how you feel then I can't stop you. Sometimes our brains are chemically wired to prefer one type of person over another. I believe that Penny's optimal reproductive physical appearance is what caused you to prefer her over me. Obviously your primal reproductive instincts have worked. Goodbye Sheldon and Penny." Amy stormed out of Penny's apartment followed by a shouting Priya.

"Do I still get my 50 bucks?" Penny was left gobsmacked on her bed with Sheldon still trying to get his shirt on. After he managed to get his clothes on, he sat down next to Penny on her bed. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well atleast we got that off our chests."

"Technically it wasn't physically on our chests to begin with but ok." OCD Sheldon was still buried in there and Penny knew it. But then she sat up like something had just stung her.

"Sheldon, I completely forgot something. How the hell are we going to tell our parents?" Sheldon's face went white. He knew his born-again Christian mother wouldn't enjoy having two grandbabies out of wedlock. He became so stumped that he actually started twitching. He only twitched when he didn't know something.

"I have no idea Penny. My mommy isn't going to like the wedlock part and I'm not sure how your dad's going to take it!" He buried his face in his hands and Penny thought hard.

"Well, there is always one thing we could do," Sheldon sat up straight eager to hear her answer, "We could get married." Sheldon jumped off the bed. He had never thought about getting married ever before in his life.

"No, no, no, no. Well atleast not right now. Your dad would kill me and I have no idea how my mommy is going to deal with it." Sheldon had to clear his mind. He left Penny's apartment and sat in his room in thought. After almost a week of not hearing from Sheldon, Penny finally heard his OCD knock on her door once more. She opened the door and smiled.

"Penny, I have the perfect solution. We are going to invite our parents over and tell them together. That way, it will be easier to get out of the way." Penny rolled her eyes.

"I could've told you that Sheldon." They sat on Penny's couch and dialed their parents. Mary, Sheldon's mother, was the first to arrive.

"What's this all about Shelly? You said it was very..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the very pregnant Penny. "You said it was very important."

"Yes mommy, I need you to sit down for this." 10 minutes later, Penny's father Wyatt arrived.

"Penny? Penny are you... Oh my God," He gazed upon her bulging stomach, "You finally got knocked up. Jesus, I knew it was gonna happen one day!" Mary spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" Wyatt snapped right back at her.

"I can use his name however I want to lady! Now who are you?"

"I'm Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother. I'm guessing you are Penny's father?"

"Good guess." He muttered. Penny finally got her dad calmed down and sitting down. Sheldon was the first one to speak.

"As you can obviously see, Penny is pregnant," Wyatt groaned angrily, "but you may question who the father is. Well, you are looking right at him." When Sheldon finished his sentence, Mary and Wyatt stood up at the same time. Penny put her hand on her dad's shoulder in fear that he would hit Sheldon. Mary put her hand on Sheldon's face.

"Shelly, is this true? You gave me a grandbaby..."

"TWO grandbabies," Sheldon interrupted.

"Oh God, I'm gonna kill him!" Wyatt yelled. Penny held him back.

"You gave me two grandbabies out of wedlock? Oh Sheldon, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't intend for it to happen. I didn't call you here to make you mad at us; I called you here to tell you so that you wouldn't have to find out later." Wyatt was a bright shade of red but Sheldon was surprisingly calm.

"Look boy, if you do ANYTHING to hurt my little girl I will get you! If you don't take care of her and our grandchildren, I'm comin after you. Just keep that in mind..." He walked out without saying goodbye. Mary kissed Sheldon on the forehead and started to walk out.

"I just have one thing to say," She whispered to Penny, "Don't let him name them something stupid or scientific. I want my grandbabies to have a good childhood." She left immediately after that.

"Well that went better than I expected." Penny laughed.

Many weeks had passed since Sheldon and Penny's confrontation with Amy and their parents. Penny's due date was two weeks away and they were nearly ready. They had finally picked out names after weeks of debate. Their daughter would be named Elizabeth Marie and their son, Sheldon junior. Penny still didn't agree with their son's name but Sheldon wouldn't let her name their daughter if Sheldon jr. wasn't their son's name. Leonard and Amy hadn't really been talking to Sheldon or Penny since their confrontation. Sheldon had decided to move in with Penny for the first few weeks of his children's lives to study them to see if they inherited his genius trait. One day, Sheldon went over to Penny's with his new Parenthood Agreement in hand.

Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" She opened the door and nearly hit Sheldon with her massive belly. She motioned him in and they sat down.

"Penny, I have drafted up this Parenthood agreement. It states the future of our relationship and the future of our children's lives." He handed her the agreement and she began to flip through it.

"Ok, um it says that if we ever get married that we have to move in together?" Penny was still questionable of living in a confined space with Sheldon for more than a few weeks. Even though she loved him passionately, he was still the annoying OCD Sheldon he had always been.

"Yes, I felt that this would be the best arrangement for the sake of our children. Also I could hopefully turn them into geniuses." Penny continued to look through it and finally put it down.

"Get me a pen Sheldon. I have to be on bed rest for the last two weeks, doctor's orders." Sheldon got her a pen and Penny signed her flared signature on the dotted line. She smiled at Sheldon and scooted closer to him on the sofa. He put one hand on her stomach and the other hand in her hand. The babies moved as soon as he held her hand.

"Sheldon, you know how I know I love you?"

"Hmm?"

"Because every time I see you, the babies start kicking like crazy. I think it's because my heart starts racing every time I look at you." Sheldon smiled his adorable smile and stroked Penny's hair.

"Can we make out now?" She asked.

"Umm... Ya." Sheldon kissed Penny and they made out passionately for 15 minutes. They were in love and there was no denying it.

That night, both of them were sleeping hard. But at about two in the morning, Penny started feeling some sharp pains. They would come and go every 20 to 30 minutes but Penny thought they were just pre-labor contractions. However at about four in the morning they were getting closer and closer together. She couldn't deal with them anymore. She sat up and texted Sheldon. Sheldon jolted awake when he heard his phone buzz.

"Who in their right mind would text me at...?" He stopped mid-sentence when he finished reading Penny's text. He sprang to his feet and rushed to put some clothes on. He ran down the hall to Leonard's door.

Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Sheldon was banging and yelling like crazy.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard groaned.

"PENNY'S IN LABOR, WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Leonard and Priya shot up out of bed and got their clothes on as fast as they could. They ran over to Penny's apartment and banged on the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" Sheldon, Leonard, and Priya ran in to see her sweating and gripping the sheets for dear life.

"HELP ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING!" Leonard grabbed Penny's bag and Sheldon scooped Penny up out of her bed. They ran down the stairs cursing and yelling at each other.

"Why did you have to break the fucking elevator Leonard?" Sheldon and Penny were the ones who were the most stressed. They got to Leonard's car and drove like mad people. They reached the hospital right when Penny was about to smack Sheldon. Penny sat down in a wheelchair and when a nurse started to wheel her away, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her in close.

"I want DRUGS! I want the maximum amount of legal drugs you can give me! Hell, I don't care if they're legal! Just make this fucking pain go away!" She was quickly rushed off to her room while Leonard, Sheldon, and Priya were dialing numbers left and right. Howard and Bernadette were first to arrive, followed by Raj and Shannon (whom he was still dating), Sheldon's mother and Penny's father, and finally Amy. Sheldon and Wyatt were the only ones allowed in the room with Penny. But Sheldon was already scared enough by her tantrum in the car, so Wyatt was the one who went in with her. Howard, Bernadette, Sheldon, Leonard, Priya, Amy, and Mary were waiting patiently in the waiting room. Occasionally they would hear Penny's painful screams from all the way down the hallway. Sheldon managed to block most of it out. He turned to Amy and decided to have a conversation to pass the increasingly awkward time.

"Hey Amy, I'm happy you came. It means a lot to Penny and me."

"Sheldon, you do know I'm still Penny's bestie and your friend right?" Amy smiled while Penny screamed incessantly from her room.

"Then why haven't you talked to us or seen us for the past months?"

"I had a whole lot of things to do. I'm working on a major project so I had very little time to myself you know. I tried to talk to you via Skype but you were never on." Sheldon laughed and felt a little better.

They had been waiting for almost 8 hours straight before a nurse finally came out.

"Which one of you is Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" Sheldon stood up and approached the nurse.

"Would you like to meet your son and daughter?" She said with a smile. He nodded back and followed the nurse to the room. He stood in the doorway and saw Penny in a state. She was very sweaty and her hair was a total mess, but in her arms were two little blankets; one blue, one pink. He laughed and Penny looked up at him.

"We have twins!" She laughed. Sheldon walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. His DNA had created these two beautiful miracles that weren't even intentional.

"You wanna hold her?" Penny asked sincerely. Sheldon nodded and Penny looked at Elizabeth.

"Here's your daddy Elizabeth, you wanna see your daddy?" She slowly handed Elizabeth to Sheldon and he just stared at her. She had his eyes. His daughter had his bright blue eyes that just looked at him with so much trust and love. He couldn't stand it anymore; he broke down and cried tears of joy. Then, he did something unconsciously; he started singing.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_ He rocked Elizabeth back and forth and Penny gasped.

"I thought that was your sick song." She smiled and started crying as well.

"We are in a hospital and you were just in a lot of pain. I believe it qualifies." He laughed. They both started singing together.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_

THE END!


End file.
